random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 41
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 42|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:15:40 Hosts: Alex Kate Mitch Guest: Le Tran Intro: Closing Song: whatever Le Tran requested ---- Content Covered: *MrSuitman art appreciation. Alex impressed by the details. *Matt, Mitch, Alex will be at PAX East 2012 official announcement *Japanese censorship in porn *Outdated PS2 speculation from a PS magazine. *2nd break Sonic on a Tiger device *Mitch on 1 star reviews on iOS devices *Le Tran Community Service "CyberBully" Other Shit and some Facts: *Banner art by Le Tran *Alex hates the Blasian Baron *Home Movie Birthday song in 1st break *plug by Cheyrll Del Rosario Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *Destruction of a culture. *Mitch you're talking about Kate about shitty jokes? You piece of shit. *This is the weakest opening in 30 episodes. *Oh Kate, your Wii isn't standing up anymore. *You can always go wrong with any character Mitch makes. *Bookfart was summoned as a character because Boney Jones was so stupid. *Michulous Cage. Be careful, that could turn into another character. *Fans, we love to puckerup and kiss your assholes. *The Boston Cum Party we threw our testicles in the ocean. *(Willyfresh) He can't break your teeth then nothing will be holding back your words. (Mitch) *Think of how many MegaBigs that is. *People talk about Massasschuttes as a videogame hub because of PAX. How many people fly into PAX exactly. *Does not love Smash Bros Melee. *Heart is black and soft like her penis. *How's your Angry Birds? My Angry Birds are more angry than your angry birds. God you people would never talk about videogames. *Did you know in America today there is a faction called trolls. These trolls like to intentionally say mean things to get people mad. There was this one gentlemen nimrod severn. I can't do this anymore. Kate *Mitch ruins everything. *For those going to PAX, on Friday I will be in my living room crying. *(Mitch joke) Oh god I want to die. *I thought I was Le Tran. **Le Tran - You made that joke a couple months ago. It's old. (SHUT DOWN) *You're lecturing me on shitty jokes? (Mitch) *Matt comes frequently. *(Le Tran) Why do you like us? I don't fucking understand. I hate everyone. *It is 13 in Japan. That is exactly right. (Age of Consent)' *Can I complain, the 16 year old roommate plays dubstep very loudly on her laptop while I'm trying to watch a movie. *Final Fantasy XIII *I'm going to harvest clits and fashion them to an arcade stick. *Kill yourself. Kill yourself. *If you were disembowling someone what organ would you take as a trophy? Mitch *Please put the gun down. **Alex - Never. It's a gun filled with knives. *I'm Mitch and I'm the Henry Gilbert of the show. *Why no Boney Jones are Bookfart fan art? **Alex - Whoa... *If I meet a fan in real life I will kiss their asshole. Get ready Jayson. *We are going to tear Boston in shreds. **Alex - Then I will live in it. *Naurto *If this movie was based on a real story, there would have been more cyberbullying in spite. Le Tran *What's up guys it's Le Tran, known as Mr. Suitman YEEEEAAH. **Alex - I just came with artistic intergrity. *It's Hari Kari, You're a weeabo get your shit straight. *A game that is shit, but you love the music, characters and the non gameplay? *Disgaea and Pheonix Wright. *Fuck Lucario. *Monster Hunter does grinding right. **Alex - That's become you're Asian. *He's losing is losing his nose and already lost his nose. What's next? His dick? (aforextreme) *Fat bitch is being a bitch. *The fat bitch has her hands on the medicine bottle and yells why can't I open the bottle. She fails at failing. *Conclusion of the movie, she goes through a cyberbullying support group. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 42|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Guest Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Mitch Category:Le Tran